We Prefer The Term Psychotic
by Maniacs Edge
Summary: Stu lived through the Woodsborrow incident and has started a new life as Stuart Marshall and will be attending collage. But, however, the soul survivor of a Woodbarrow-like murder is also attending. But is she all she seems to be? And why are the students
1. The Beginning

Extended Summary: Stu lived through the Woodsborrow incident and has started a new life as Stuart Marshall and will be attending collage. But, however, the soul survivor of a Woodbarrow-like murder is also attending. But is she all she seems to be? And why are the students being slaughtered? Many strange things are about to happen at Harvard.   
  
Warnings: Strong language at points and scary (If not downright gruesome) moments.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Woodsbarrow, Stu (Although I'd like to >:-) ) or anything else Scream-relaited. Wes Craven and his writers owns the storyline to Scream and Matthew Lillard owns himself. There, ain't that enough of a Disclaimer???? No? OK......I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Aside form My computer, My cloths, My books, My--OH YOU GET THE IDEA!)   
  
This is My first fanfiction so please forgive Me if I screw up majorly. And yes, Reviews ARE appreciated!!!  
Now on to the fic!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
She was frustrated, sitting at the blank word pad screen, the blink-blinking of the typing curser taunting her. Why the hell couldn't she think something up? It had never been a problem with her before--Math class on the other hand WAS A problem for her. But this wasn't math, this was an English essay and English was her strongest strength....SO WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T SHE THINK!?   
"OK, thats enough. Perhaps in an hour" She finally spoke, closing the window and shutting down the computer. She needed a movie and perhaps some popcorn. Out the door of her room and down the stairs, straight to the kitchen.   
"What shall it be tonight, Sarah?" She asked herself as she got the instant popcorn bag out of the cabinet, setting it in the microwave. She was torn. Should it be Halloween? Jason? Maybe Nightmare on Elm Street Ah, even choosing what damned movie she wanted to watch was a damned hard decision.   
The telephone rang just as she was pressing in the time for the popcorn. She sighed and left it as is and walked into the living room, picking up the receiver of the annoyingly ringing phone.   
"Hello?"   
"Hello Sarah" Spoke a voice on the other end that slowly drawled. Sarah blinked, walking back into the kitchen.   
"Whose this?" She asked.   
"I don't know....Why don't you tell Me?". Sarah sighed.  
"Listen, Woodsborrow was so corny, come up with something original" She said, pressing the off button on the receiver. Sitting the receiver down she walked back to the Microwave and pressed in the time.   
Again, the phone rang.   
"Hello?" Sarah spoke, watching the popcorn bag spin around through the little window on the front of the white microwave.   
"Why did you hang up?"   
"Umm--Because I don't know you?" She replied.   
"Well, how about we get to know each other?". Sarah blinked as she realized she couldn't tell what sex the voice was.   
"Um....I'm kinda busy right now" Sarah hesitantly spoke.   
"Whats that sound in the background?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.   
"Pop corn"   
"Really? I only eat popcorn when I'm watching a movie"   
"Yeah, I'm about to" Sarah replied, not thinking.   
"Really? What movie?"   
"Don't know yet. I'm thinking along the lines of maybe Freddie Crooger". The voice on the other end didn't reply, but she could hear breathing....And something scraping against stone?   
"Must not be to busy if your about to watch a movie" The voice finally spoke, the faintest flickers of anger sparking in its unknown depth. Sarah blinked and began gnawing on her bottom lip.   
"I--Umm--"   
"LIED!" Was the yelled reply, in the background the scraping sound became louder, "You really shouldn't lie....It can lead to such unfortunate endings" The voice spoke lazily, teasingly, the hint of laughter sparkling.   
"Listen, I don't want any trouble. Please, leave Me alone" As she spoke the poor girl began walking about the house, pulling blinds and locking doors. She winched as she realized glass could be broken.   
"Now Whats the fun in thaaaat?" The voice childishly chanted.   
"Please" Sarah whimpered. She couldn't believe this was happening. Stuff like this never happened in this town, so why was it? Her sight began to blur as tears started welling up in her eyes.   
"Awwww...I'm Sorry" The voice replied....And then silence, aside from the dial tone of the phone. Sarah gasped, taking the phone from her ear and looking at it as though she had never seen it before. She looked about and realized she was standing next to the front door. Hotly the tears began to roll down her cheeks. She jumped as a loud pricing beep issued from the kitchen. Slowly it came to her mind that it was the Microwave. She laughed, hitting her head with the phone receiver. It was probably just Meca calling her trying to scare her. Lord knew that girl loved her pranks. She walked back to the kitchen and popped open the door to the Microwave.   
  
The phone rang again as Sarah sat back down, just having came from the kitchen to refill her drink.   
"Hello?" She asked, watching as Freddie sliced through a paper-doll of a guy who had been rather cute. She had dismissed the phone call earlier, although not completely, She'd HAVE to tell Meca off for scaring her like that.   
"Enjoying yourself?" The same voice asked. Sarah felt her stomach lurch.   
"Listen Meca, you had your fun, now stop it!" Sarah called into the microphone of the phone, her voice rising with each word.   
"I'm not Meca" The voice flatly responded. Sarah scoffed, how could Meca be being such a bitch.   
"Stop it Meca. We both know its you, the jokes over". Silence on the other end, then the sound of someone swallowing.   
"Meca's at her boyfriends tonight, remember? I, however, am enjoying a very fine glass of your parent's whine". Sarah's eyes grew wider as she turned around to look into the entrance of the kitchen. Nothing was there and she couldn't see anyone by the fridge. The white luminescent light made it impossible for any shadows to be there....But the kitchen table was out of sight.   
"Did I say something wrong?" The voice asked, again the hints of laughter sparkling at its surface.   
"Who are you?" Sarah finally asked, slowly getting up from the couch, making sure it didn't creek with her movements, and slowly walking towards the door. A chuckle, but no answer.   
"Scared yet?" The voice finally asked. Sarah's eyes widened even more as she also heard the voice in real life, ahead in the kitchen, not just on the telephone. Again tears began to well up in her eyes. Why was this happening? What had she done? Oh god, if this was some sick joke heads would roll. "S-stop it"   
"My word, is that the hints of crying in your voice? Am I scaring you?" The voice spoke in mock concern. "Please" Was all she was able to choke out. She had reached the door frame but was to scared to look in the kitchen. She didn't want to die, hell, who does? This is Bumsvill Idaho, not Woodsborrow, why was something like this going on?   
Wait....Woodsborrow....That goddamn bitch! Alicia was obsessed with Woodsborrow, Christ she knew the book word-for-word by heart! And on top of that, she had a rather disgusting and twisted crush on that Stuart character. It would be just like her to sneak into her house and do something like this!   
"Alicia you BITCH!" She yelled into the kitchen, holding the phone against her chest. Finding strength in her new resolve she barged into the kitchen and looked around.....Nothing.  
"I'm going to god damn fillet you!" She yelled, angrily grabbing a meat cutting knife from the knife holder. It would be poetic justice for Alicia to be killed by the same fashion knife those two creeps in Woodsborrow used, "I'll send you to hell and you can finally fuck that Stuart character! HA! I hope you like it hot!!!!" She frantically screamed.  
"Oh, but didn't you know?" Spoke a voice on the phone and somewhere in the kitchen at the same time, "He didn't die. As a matter of fact, he hijacked the ambulance they had loaded him up in....They never found him" And then the dial tone came back. Sarah stood frozen.   
A crash.   
Sarah jumped, wheeling around, waving the knife frantically. As she did, a white little four legged animal who was about 17 pounds over weight called 'Chia' ran by and out the kitty door of the kitchen. She sighed, laughing and crying at the same time.   
Ahhh, hadn't she seen enough scary movies? The really scary parts never happened just as the tensions mounted.   
Another crash and the next thing Sarah knew, there was a mind curdling pain traveling through her lower back, and curling upwards. She screamed, jumping away causing the weapon to be torn from her side, making the wound even worse, and spun around. In front of her stood a tall figure robed in black with a yellow happy face mask hiding the face. In the figures had was a corn Scythe, dripping with dark red blood. Sarah broke out in tears, trying to run, but it was futile. Something, a nerve perhaps, had been cut and her right leg refused to do anything but trip her up, sending her face first into he white tail floor.   
Happyface cocked it's head to the side then slowly walked to the squirming girl, and stood over her. The figure squatted down, looking Sarah in the eyes, the painted smile on the rubber mask taunting her. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her and find her. Before she knew it, the killer's hand shot out and wrapped around her throat, blocking the air from her vocal cords. Tighter and tighter it squeezed, causing black butterflies to spread their wings in her vision. The hand let go finally and a artificial voice, one that was covered up by a electronic do-gad, chuckled from underneath the mask. Again Sarah tried to squirm away but it was no good.   
Again another mind searing pain spread through her, this time her stomach, adding to the pounding sensation that was still pulsing on her right hand side. She looked down and saw the scythe slowly disappearing as the blade entered her stomach, curling upwards. She tried to scream but her throat wouldn't do it and all that came out was a harsh breath. She could slowly feel life slipping out of her body as her blood spread across the clean tail floor. Weakly her hand rose up and pulled away the mask. The killer could see it's face echo in it's victims widened eyes.   
"Goodbye" The killer spoke, then the scythe shot straight up, going through her ribs and collar bone, into her brain, slicing her head in half. Sarah went limp, a tear rolling out of her right eye. Roughly Happyface jerked the scythe blade out, making sure to rip what was left of Sarah's once beautiful face in half. The killer wiped the blood off onto it's black glove and stared down at the helpless victim that had been Sarah Rogers. "My first kill.....Things are going to be very interesting next year at Harvard"...   
~~~   
"This morning at 4 am two bodies was found brutally mangled. 19 year old Sarah Rogers and her friend, 18 year-old Xandra 'X.J.' Jryce was found in the kitchen of Miss Rogers house at Vandton" The snobby looking woman reporter on the television set spoke. Why as it that all Reporters had a "Detachment" to these things? Couldn't they just be human?   
A tall blond male lounged out on the couch, his head resting on his curled up fist, blue-green eyes half closed. An eyebrow went up as a picture of what was left of who had been Sarah Rogers flashed up on the screen. Wow, what work!   
"Miss Jryce, however, is alive, in critical condition with a wound to her side and left shoulder. Police officials say that the weapon, a corn cropping Scythe, was found in the kitchen sink of the house" With that, a picture of a girl laying on a Stretcher with a white cover laied across her. A large blood stain at her right side and her left shoulder bleeding heavily.   
"A Scythe?" The boy asked to no one in particular as he was alone.   
The screen went from the reporter in some TV station to a live shot of a rather pail looking sheriff.   
"This is the most gruesome act that has ever been committed in this sleepy town of Vandton Connecticut and mark My words, this crime will not go without punishment"   
"Sheriff Crosby, have you located the murder yet?" Asked yet another snobby looking female reporter.   
"Not yet but we have gathered from what Miss Jryce was able to tell us that the murderer wore a black robe and a happy face mask such as this one" He said, holding up a rubber yellow Happyface mask.  
"Sheriff, do you think that this may have anything to do with the Woodsborrow murders that commenced 2 years ago?"  
"No" The Sheriff answer flatly, "The only thing these two cases have involved is a very sick individual that has gone off the deep end".  
"But one does certainly have to wonder if the two murder cases are linked as the rumors of Stu Macher's escape" The reporter said.  
"Stu Macher died on the way to the hospital, you can visit his grave if you don't believe Me". The blond laughed, throwing his head back and sticking out his tongue.   
"They think I'm dead. HA!" Stu Macher laughed, throwing popcorn at the wimp of a Sheriff on the TV set.  
"Sheriff Crosby, do you have any suspects?". At this the Sheriff sighed.  
"No, no one as of yet". The Scene flicked back to the woman at the TV station.  
"Miss Jryce entered surgery half an hour ago, we will keep you posted on her condition as the story unfolds". Stu fumbled about for the remote and changed channels. Another news station was commenting on the story as well, a picture of this Xandra Jryce on the upper right hand side of the screen. This was a older picture and defiantly proved the girl had seen better days. Stu sighed, not in the mood for news and changed channels again. Landing on the Howling he chuckled and put the remote down. So another killer in a rubber mask was Gallivanting about eh'? Interesting...  
He wondered if the murderer would show up at Harvard next year... 


	2. The Players

Aaron sighed as he climbed from the cab that had drove him to the campus. After an hour of sitting on a very uncomfortable seat, in a very smelly cab, listening to horrible Japanese country music, he was glad to see the last of Mr. Yoshomoko, the friendly cab driver. Aaron was a good looking kid who stood about 6foot even with longish curly dirty blond hair, high cheekbones and blue eyes, and also a history of tormenting his baby sister. All-in-all, he was your typical American collage freshman, just like the other 100 something students running about, complaining about the heat, complaining about the weight of their luggage, or complaining about the fact they had nothing to complain about. Grunting, the boy picked up his luggage, somewhat having trouble with the small bag under his left arm, and began to walk to the entrance of Harvard collage.  
  
Just about the same time Aaron was climbing up the steps, a tall girl who stood at 5'12 with dark red hair and miss-matched light blue and acid green eyes climbed out of a cab as well, dressed in black shorts and a black tank top, her hair done up in a pony tail.  
"Thanks again!" She called to the cabby as he drove off, a form of Techno blaring out the windows. Winching at the pain in her right side she bent down and picked up her two suit cases and started to make her way across campus. Nervously her multicolored eyes shot back and forth across the campus, suspicious of everything in sight. It had been a year but still she jumped at every little sound, and still her side and shoulder ached. It sucked being her but on the other hand, being her had it rewards.  
Lost in her thoughts, and paying attention to everything except where she was going, she predictably tripped over a student who was stretched out over the campus lawn and fell down, causing her side to damn near tear open with pain. "Watch it!" Scolded a female voice that was much to preppy. The auburn haired girl growled as she got up, her hand clenching her side.  
"Sorry" She muttered, picking up her bags and beginning to walk off again. "Yeah, whatever bitch" She could hear the girl mutter from behind her.   
Painfully, she made it all the way to the stairs of the building and looked at a woman who was taking down names and assigning rooms.  
"Name please?" The brunette asked.  
"Jryce, Xandra Jryce" The girl muttered as low as she could. The woman raised an eyebrow at her then looked at her list.  
"Your on the 3hrd floor, room no. 108. You room mate just got here herself" The door woman said. Xandra sighed, walking into the doors.  
"Yay, a room mate" She sighed sarcastically to herself. More like someone else to ask her what it felt like to have a scythe rammed into your side and shoulder. To ask how it felt to have a killer poised over you, ready to slice through your skull but then change his mind and leave you to bleed to death.  
Yay indeed, a room mate.  
"Stuart Marshal" She heard a nice sounding male voice behind her announce. She looked over her shoulder and saw a tall, rather lanky looking man in jeans and a black T-shirt with light skin and short blond hair. Beautiful blue-green eyes looked about the place as the woman who had checked Xandra in looked down the list. He looked strongly familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. Then the man's eyes landed on her and she felt a small blush accrue underneath her jawbones. She offered a grin and turned her head back around and began walking towards a flight of stairs.  
"You in room 120 Mr. Marshal. Your room mate has yet to check in" The checking woman said.  
"Thanks" Stu said, propping two bags under his arm then picking up two suit cases he walked into the large entrance hall.  
  
Stu looked about the hall, in somewhat awe. He had lived his entire life in Woodsborrow and although it was not entirely backwoods, it was definitely small. Things would take a lot of getting used to here...But then again, that was half the fun of it. The excitement in the air made him feel ready enough to start plotting murder at this very moment. Yes, things was definitely going to be fun here.  
Ahead, he saw the dark red headed girl who he had seen eyeing him drop a bag. Score! Chance to meet.  
Stu walked up behind the girl just in time to hear her mutter "Bloody hell" to herself. Stu bent down and laid his own luggage on the floor and picked up the suit case the girl was going for.  
"Allow Me" Stu said, smiling as he handed the rather heavy suitcase to the girl. He noticed her eyes was multicolored, the right acid green and the left light blue. Interesting. He had seen that eye color mixture before, along with the dark red hair.  
"Thanks" She said, taking the suitcase from him.  
"Thats a heavy suitcase, whatcha got in there? Bricks?" Stu asked jokingly, his trademark smile spread across his lips.  
"Yeah, thats exactly it...Or at least feels like it" The red-head replied. Stu noticed she winched as she bent over to pick up her other suitcase.  
"You alright?" The tall blond asked, his voice serious.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a old battle wound" She said. Stu liked this girl, she wasn't the usual preppy, air headed type by what he gathered so far.  
"Names Stu Marshal" Stu offerd, extending his hand. He chuckled as The girl started to take it then realized she had a bag in her hand. Sighing, she set down the bag and took his hand.  
"Xandra Jryce, friends call Me X.J." She said, firmly shaking his hand.  
Shit that was it! This was the girl from Vandton last year! She looked so much shorter on TV. And definitely prettier in real life. But also, there was something in those multicolored eyes that had always made him wonder about her. That same something was much stronger in real life.  
"Ah, thought you looked familiar" Stu said in a matter-of-fact tone, picking his own bags back up. Xandra sighed.  
"Yeah its Me, old 'Survived-a-gutting' Herself. Please don't be like the others and ask for Me to show you My scar" She said. Stu giggled. Now that he thought of it, he guessed that being the soul survivor of a double-homicide could be nagging when it came to spectators.  
"Don't worry I wont" Stu assured the tall girl, "I can see how after a year that can get old".  
"Oh boy can it ever!" Xandra replied in a "I-know-it-all-to-well" voice as they started walking down a hall. Xandra finally seemed to notice the fact they was walking down the same hall together and looked up at Stu.  
"Where you headed?" Xandra asked, blowing a stan of hair out from in front of her eyes.  
"Room 120, yourself? Stu asked.  
"108".  
"Ha! We're right down the hall from one another, guess I'll be seeing you around a lot"  
"I guess so" Xandra replied. She had been carrying her luggage way to long by now, as she had walked all the way to the buss station earlier, and her side was beginning to pound, not to mention her shoulder. It was hard trying to cover up the fact you was in pain and stay polite at the same time.  
"Heres your room" Stu said bringing her back to reality. She smiled at the blond, who in turn had his own lovely smile on. Slowly she was starting to realize how handsome he was.  
"Thanks. My room mates supposed to be here sooo--"  
"I get the picture, I need to get set My own bags down before My arms break "Stu said, "See ya latter"  
"Yeah, same here. Nice meeting you Stu" Xandra said, smiling even wider.  
"You to, X.J." He said and started back off down the hall. He stopped and turned around.  
"Oh, by the way, can I see your scar latter?" He sarcastically called to her, his eyes crossed. Xandra laughed at the joke and knocked on the door with her foot to see if anyone was there. Inside the word 'Shit' was muttered and she could hear the doorknob being fumbled with. Then the door slowly opened to expose a girl with a average looking face, lots of freckles and carrot top red hair looking at her with wide brown eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"Xandra Jryce, I'm your room mate" Xandra said kindly.  
"Oh!" The carrot top shot out and opened the door wider to let the other through.  
"Here, let Me help you with those" She offered, taking one of the bags from Xandra and nearly dropping it. Xandra inspected the girl. She was petite, small boned and about 5'6.   
"Thanks" Xandra said friendly, setting the bag down next to a bed that had nothing but some white sheets on it. The carrot top managed to carry the suit case over to it's mate and set it down.  
"Thats a heavy piece of luggage there" The smaller girl said, looking at Xandra.  
"I gave you the lite one" Xandra smiled, chuckling.  
"My names Marry" Xandra's room mate said, extending her hand. Xandra shook it, making sure her grip wasn't to tight.  
"Nice to meet you Marry. My friends call me X.J." Xandra said, letting go of Marry's hand and sitting down on the bed. She noticed Marry was staring at her and raised her eyebrows as though to say 'Yes?'.  
"Oh, its just" Marry blurted, her freckled face turning red, "I was just wondering...Well...Well, your--Your--" Merry couldn't bring herself to say it so Xandra finished it for her.  
"The girl from Vandton?". Merry turned a deeper shade of red and nodded.  
Xandra laughed, many people had asked her but no one had been so damned kind about it.  
"Yeah, I am" Xandra said, offering Merry a smile so she wouldn't feel so odd. Merry looked at Xandra, eyeing her posture, her height, her miss-matched eyes, and the way she sat just slightly leaning on her left side so her right wouldn't protest.  
"I thought you'd be--More--Well...Crippled" Merry couched out the last word. Xandra laughed.  
"Yeah, I get that all the time. Even My own damned mother was surprised by how fast I recovered...Your the first one not to say 'Shorter' by the way" Xandra added, throwing humor into her voice. Merry laughed.  
"Well that to" She said, her brown eyes relaxing slightly at the humor in Xandra's tone.  
"Tell you what, this room is rather dull" Xandra said, looking around at the drab white walls, white carpeted floor and empty shelves, "What do you say we get to work on it?"  
"Sure, and thanks for not being mad at Me, Xandra, for asking you about the thing" Merry said, smiling with a row of perfect white teeth.  
"Ha, don't worry about it. And call Me X.J."  
  
"My room mates taller than Me" Aaron said in mock flatness as he inspected the lanky boy who stood at the other end of the room. Stu laughed and patted Aaron on the shoulder.  
"Hey, your no shorty boy yourself, Aarro" Stu said, smiling.  
"Never call Me that again Stuart" Aaron said, chuckling.  
"Just as long as you don't call me 'Stuart' again" Stu shot back, chuckling as well.  
"Deal"  
"Done". The two boys shook hands for the second time then went to inspecting the room. Drab white, drab empty shelves...Drab drabness.  
"This sucks ass" Aaron finally observed.  
"They have blow-jobs for asses too these days?" Stu replied, damn near cracking up at his own joke.  
"Yeah, its called a fart" Aaron replied, laughing.  
  
"SHIIIIIIT!" The groggy female voice shrieked, followed by a 'thump!'. Xandra shot up, ignoring Merry's giggling at seeing her room mate roll out of bed.  
"Its 7:30!!!" Xandra shrieked, flipping through a large pile of cloths at the end of her bed, "Class is in 30 damned minutes!!!! I told you to wake Me up!"  
"I know but you had stayed up so late last night doing your homework I felt sorry for you" Merry replied, chuckling as Xandra fell over while trying to get her dark red hair brushed and get into her shoes.  
"One thing you have to learn about Me, Merry...DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR ME TO THE POINT YOU MAKE ME LATE FOR CLASS!" Xandra shrieked, limping over to the bathroom. It had been three weeks sense the two girls first met and this was the second time they had this talk.  
"I'm so dead, I'm so dead" The taller girl mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste, coming about of the bathroom, fully dressed. Merry giggled again as she began flipping through things on her small table that surfaced for a banity.  
"Mr. Cumming is going to KILL Me!"  
"I don't think his conscious would allow him to live with murder, X.J." Merry joked. She was surprised to see Xandra turn around and face her, her eyes totally serious and menacing. For an instant, she felt as though she was in danger. Then Xandra found a scrunchy and zipped back into the bathroom, accidentally slamming into the door.  
  
Stu had already gotten to class with his room mate, Aaron, and smiled as Merry walked into class. The girl was nice, Stu thought. Reminded him a lot of Tatum only with freckles and carrot colored hair.  
Mr. Cumming, a man who stood at 5'8 and had shoulder length black hair and a sharp face and was there Film Class teacher, was a different story. There was several professors that Stu had already taken a dislike to and Mr. Cumming was one. Stu was already thinking about killing him.  
"Good morning Miss Glass" The black haired man said as Merry entered the room , looking over the rim of his glasses at the girl.  
"Good morning Professor" Merry said, taking a seat in front of Stu. Quickly the girl got out a note pad and pen and waited for class to commence.  
"Hey, wheres X.J.?" Stu asked, throwing a small balled up piece of paper at the back of Merry's curly head of hair. Merry turned around in her chair and looked into Stu's blue-green eyes with her own dark brown, that Aaron found to be lovely.  
"She'll be here in a second. She had a--Crash course in getting up early this morning"  
"I heard the shriek as I was passing your door" Stu replied. Aaron cleared his throat and Merry turned her eyes, somewhat shyly, to the other blond. Merry was already forming a crush on Aaron and it was beginning to show. The bell rung and still no sign of Xandra.  
"Ah, Miss Jryce, nice of you to join--Are you OK?" The Professor asked, watching as Xandra limped into the room.  
"I'm fine, Professor, thank you" Xandra replied embarrassed. Her ankle was slightly red and she made sure not to put much weight on it.  
"What happened this time?" Mr. Cumming sighed. Xandra turned red and bowed her head.  
"I tripped over a stack of books and hurt My ankle slightly" She mumbled. Mr. Cumming chuckled but at the last moment turned it into a cough and looked up at her.  
"Ah yes, something we all have trouble with: Killer book stacks. Next time please watch where your going, now please take your seat...Carefully". Xandra mumbled something that sounded like 'Yes, thank you' and walked to a seat in row next to the one Stu, Merry&Aaron sat in, one chair in front of Stu. He had been keeping an eye on her for some time sense they first met. She was friendly and likeable, but there was something else to her. She always seemed to inspect a corridor before walking down it and always there was suspicion in her eyes when she met someone new. Sure, being in her shoes with a constant reminder that she had almost been filletd and the person who did it was still on the loose was bound to make a person a bit edgy, but she was something else. There was something familiar in her multicolored eyes, a small spark of something that was reflected in his own. She was definitely one to keep an eye on.  
"OK class, now that we're all here and seated" Mr. Cumming finally spoke up, standing from behind his desk and walking around it to lean against it, his arms crossed over his somewhat bony chest, "Lets get things started. Now, today is a subject I'm sure all, well most, of you are familiar with: Horror films. What does it take to make a quality horror movie? Lets start with Mr. Marshal, shall we?" The professor said, regarding Stu from over the edge of his thin framed glasses. 


	3. Its Started

Warnings: Graphic Violence and some language (Forgot all this stuff in the last chapter, sorry)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing relaited to the Scream Trillogy (Although I'm STILL in the bussness of buying Stu >0:-) ), this is just a fanfic, nothing else.  
  
To all My LOVELY reviewers so far:  
  
To Jenna Rose : Thank you so verrrrry much! Your fan fictions are wonderful and I can't wait to see more Lillard in em' :-D :-D :-D I can hardly believe such a talented writer such as yourself is complementing something I decided to type up after watching Scream for the 40th time X_X You have made Mesa's day. And yes, Stu is such a polite killer, and sanitary to! :0) And no Alicia will not have him... X.J. on the other hand... (Wait till tomorrow when Chap. 3 gets uploaded to find out more :-P) ALso, theres a meaning to My Name: In all the games I play, i call Myself "Edge" And, as you know, Matth's char name in Wing Commander was Maniac so..Heh ^_^. Thanks again!!!!!! (Oh, and you guessed that I got 'Marshal' From Wing Commander? Smart girl!)  
  
To Mysterystar: Thank you so much for your kind words and even more for the spelling correction. Blame My spell checker, not Me!!!!!!! (OK, DO blame Me as I should have noticed that). Thanks very much :-D  
  
  
NOW ON TO THE FIC!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Stu, Aaron, Merry and Xandra all walked from the classroom together, complementing on the easiness of the topic they had just had.  
"I can't believe that duffus actually thought that would challenge us, for gods sakes I did that with My eyes half closed!" Stu said, hitting his head with one of his books for emphasis.   
"Stu, I wish you'd lighten up on Mr. Cumming. You should know by now, he just gives us nice easy classes only when he's about to throw something at us that will have us doing all-nighters" Xandra calmly replied to the goofy blond then paused. Slowly a smirk ran across her cream colored face, "But that was ridiculously easy".  
"Man I hate the fact there are no lockers here" Merry finally spoke. She had been rather quiet all the way through class and kept looking over her shoulder at Aaron. Secretly, she felt like she was in Junior High with a crush, but she did her best to try and hide it. Still, little things slipped like how every time Aaron spoke to her she'd almost blush.  
"Yeah, that gets irritating" Stu said. He then walked to a wall that looked as though that if this had been high-school it would have had lockers ran up and down it and shouted "DAMN YOU WALL! GET SOME LOCKERS!!!". Merry broke out into a fit of giggles, Aaron laughed and Xandra chuckled.  
"I personally always found lockers a hinderance. Their to small to actually hold anything, they tend to get a tad smelly, anyone can figure out the combination to them and put incriminating stuff in them and their basically useless" Xandra spoke, sounding irritated at the memory of lockers. Stu eyed her again. More and more he was liking her, and more and more he was finding her odd.  
"Yeah" Stu said, doing his best Jim Carry face, "but now I have to run allllll the way back to My room and get My other books"  
"Why didn't you just buy a book bag?" Xandra asked innocently. Stu jokingly pointed his finger in her face and opened his mouth to reply then froze, his eyes darting back and forth. He then patted her on the head and ruffled her hair.  
"Smart lass" He said and then walked off to his room. Merry giggled as she noticed that Xandra was eyeing the taller boy's ass as he walked.  
  
  
4 Months latter....  
  
  
Lila walked from the bathroom, soaking wet, wearing a towel on her body and hair. She was a petite girl and was an ex-cheer-leader who had been way to preppy in her High School year. Several people at Harvard found her irritating but they was just ass holes who didn't know any better in her mind. She was perfect, and her parents told her so every day on the phone.  
"I'm going to go get some pizza, want anything?" Asked her room mate, a girl who was blunt faced with a large nose and had died her hair green.  
"Nah, I got all I need" Lila said in her whiny voice, turning to the mirror. Her room mate noted that she hadn't said 'Thank you though' and walked from the room, closing the door behind her.  
30 minutes or so later, Lila got up from watching her tape of "A walk to remember" and went to go straighten her hair. She heard the door open behind her and didn't bother to turn around, considering it was more than likely her room mate.  
"Back so soon?" Lila said, taking the towel from her hair and shaking it out. No answer, well, that was just like Ashley. Honestly, people these days.  
"I don't smell no pizza, was they closed? Wouldn't surprise Me, their baker boy has no dress sense so he seems the type that would blow up an entire Pizza Hut". Still no answer. This no way to treat Lila Lavange but she ignored it. Loudly, Rob Zombie "Meet The Creeper" Started to blare from Ashley's boom box.  
"Ashley!" Chirped Lila in her whiny voice, "Turn that crap off, you know I hate it". Instead of turning it off, the volume increased.  
"Ash I swear to God, has your brain finally died from all that hair dye?" Lila scolded as she turned around. To her surprise, no one was there. Lila felt a shiver go up her back but nonetheless, she got up and walked across the room and turned off the CD player. As she went to turn back around, out of the side of her eye she saw a tall dark shape reflected in the mirror. She spun around quickly and was caught on the throat by a black gloved hand. The face was hidden by a happy face mask. The blond's hands shot to the hand clasped on her throat and tried to scream but it was no good, the hand was cutting off the air needed to scream with. The other hand went behind her and pressed the 'play' button on the boom box and the music began to blare out again. Happyface threw the shocked girl across the room, sending her onto her bed. Lila tried to scream again but like the last, her throat wouldn't do it. Next door, another Rob Zombie CD began to play at even louder volume. Any noise made in this room wouldn't be heard.  
Happyface pulled a scythe from inside the robes and slowly began to walk towards Lila who was scuttling to her feet. She kicked the killer in the crotch and ran to the door, fumbling with the lock. She realized to late that the door was locked. As she turned the lock, a white hot pain ran through her back and curled upwards. Lila felt her knees give out and a strangled scream escaped her throat. She collapsed, causing the scythe to slice thorough more of her back, faintly she felt the blade scrape against her backbone. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. This happened to silly little girls like that Jryce bitch, not people like her. What had she ever done?  
The blade drew back quickly and a hand picked Lila up and threw her forward again. She crashed into the carpet, hands shooting out to catch herself. Her back pounded with wave after wave of pain and her sight was beginning to blur. Still, she wouldn't give up without a fight. She quickly as she could got to her feet and pushed the black robed figure back against the wall and hit it upside the face with a curling iron and ran to the door. She managed to unlock it and opened it up, running out into the hall. Oh what a time for the hall to be deserted!  
Just then, as though to answer her prayers, a tall boy with dyed blue hair turned the corner. She was saved!  
"Help!" She tried to scream but all that came out was a whisper. Never the less, she knew that kid lived down the hall from her and he was bound to see her. Weakly she began to try and run to him but fell down. Sadly, one of the boy's friends had came up to him and Blue-hair had stooped to talk to him. Again she tried to scream but nothing came out.  
Then she felt something warm and gooey go around her neck and she was lifted off the floor and half dragged, half carried back into her room and the door was shut quietly enough for no one to take notice.  
Happyface held up the curling iron in front of Lila's face and began to lower it slowly towards her left cheek. Lila tried to squirm away but by now her strength had dwindled away. She heard hissing as pain erupted from the side of her face. A hand curled around her neck as she took in a breath to scream and again restricted air from going to her vocal cords.  
Then the killer flipped her over and untied the towel that was wrapped around her body. Lila felt tears go down her face as the red hot iron was pressed on top of her already pounding wound. She heard the clasping part of the iron open up and the iron was removed from the wound, only to have the smaller piece shoved violently into the wound. Lila felt her conscious start to float away. Distantly she heard the iron be flung back onto the table it had came from and she was flipped back over. The scythe floated just inches from her face and she knew she'd be skinned.  
"I never said 'Thank you' to Ashley before she went" Was Lila's last thought before she mercifully slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Sirens" Xandra distantly thought as she began to come out of a dream. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she looked at the sunlight that was crawling along the wall.  
"Sirens" She thought again, trying to remember what they meant. Then slowly, breaking the peaceful lull she was in, she realized.  
"Police Sirens!" She muttered, quickly shooting out of bed. Quickly she got dressed and tied her hair up in a pony tail and shot out the door, Merry was already gone.  
"Whats going on?" She asked a kid who looked just as groggy as she felt walking down the hallway.  
"They found a girl sliced up in the next building" The girl replied. Xandra's eyes went wide.  
"They what?!"  
"Really badly to" She said. Xandra followed the small crowed out of the building and over to the next where police cars and an ambulance was gathered up. Other students was already lined up around the yellow taped area and they was evacuating the kids that lived in that building. Xandra pushed her way through, desperately trying to see what was going on again. In the back of her head a voice kept repeating "Oh God not again". Ahead and to her right, she saw a backside she had practically memorized, clad in nothing but plaid Pajama bottoms, despite the cold weather.  
"Stu!" Xandra shouted across the crowed and the blond turned around. Stu walked over to her, seeming oblivious to the fact several girls was eyeing his bare chest and helped her up to the front line.  
"Whats happened?" She asked the boy as they finally stopped.  
"No idea, I just got here Myself. All I know is that some kid told Me that some chick got butchered up last night". Xandra felt her stomach lurch. Stu looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey, what happened to the side of your face?"  
"She wacked herself in the face with a door last night" Came Merry's voice from behind them. The petite girl finally made her way to her room mate and friend and looked around.  
"Graceful as always, eh' X.J.?" Stu commented. Xandra was about to reply when suddenly the whole crowed went silent as a gurney was rolled out from the building. Blood was all over the covers and there was a sheet brought up over the head. Xandra knew the sight well, it was the same that Sarah had made.  
"Who is it?" Some kid asked one of the police detectives that was following the gurney.  
"Delilah Lavange" The man replied. Several people, mostly Lila's followers who was all female, gasped and a few even fainted. Xandra saw in one of the cops hands that followed a large plastic bag with blood stains on it. But she could still see what it held: A corn cropping scythe.  
"Oh God no, not again, please not again" Xandra whimpered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Faintly she felt her knees start to wabble and she was getting nauseous.  
"Oh X.J." Merry whispered, petting Xandra's shoulder. Xandra blinked as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She felt Stu's arms wrap around her and she was brought close to the boys bare chest. If she hadn't been so upset, she would have noted how soft his skin was.  
  
"Its OK" Stu said, trying to comfort her, gently rocking her to and fro in his arms. He had began to respect this girl more and more as the days past and now he admired her. But also, now, seeing her break down ever so little like this sort of changed his opinion of her. Before this moment, he had always half ways suspected her of being the killer. Of staging her victimness like he and Billy had planned. Who wouldn't when there would be times that she'd look at you with those multicolored eyes so dead serious and slightly murderous. She had glared at several people like that in front of him and every time he felt as though she was like him: A killer. But this was different. Sure, she could be acting all this just for the presses, but he doubted it. There was acting then there was just plain shock, and this girl was shocked. He was a bit startled himself as he hadn't been the one doing the knife work--Or should we say Scythe work this time. He didn't use Scythes anyway, to damn easy to cut you own damned self with. But still, a killer running loose on campus that you didn't have a deal with was a deadly thing.  
"Hey, I slightly knew the girl, she deserved it" Stu whispered into the girls ear. Xandra shook her head.  
"I don't give a shit about her" She whimpered into his chest "I gave a shit about who did this". Stu patted the back of her head, she had a point.  
"Are you Xandra Jryce?" Asked the same voice that had announced Lila's name. Stu looked at the guy: About middle 40s, black hair, needed a shave and a new trench coat...Not to mention a new hat. Typical Dick Tracy wannabe. Xandra turned her head and regarded him.  
"Yes" She whimpered, sniffling.  
"Was you friends with the deceased?" Mr. Tracy asked.  
"No" She replied. The Detective seemed caught off guard with this seeing how shaken up the girl seemed.  
"Yo, Dick Tracy, the girls upset about this because her friend got diced up like this last year, or was you living in a comic book back then?" Stu said, feeling disgusted. The Detective raised an eyebrow at Stu and he suddenly longed for a rubber mask. His face hadn't changed much sense Woodsborrow and the last thing he wanted was to be recognized...But still, they had did their best to make him seem dead so he doubted that there was reward posters up with his picture on them, reminding people of how he looked. "And you are?" Dick asked.  
"Stu Marshal" Stu replied.  
"Well, Mr. Marshall, I'm Detective Spalding. And to answer your question, no, I was not in a Comic Book last year but rather behind a desk pulling up bios on every Psycho that ever held a knife. I was called up here because of the similarities to the murders" The Detective in the bad flat rimmed hat replied. Stu felt like rolling his eyes and also wanted to run for the hills. He was bound to have seen a picture of his face.  
"What can you do for Me, Mr. Spalding?" Xandra asked, tears still in her eyes.  
"I would like you to come down to the station latter on today after your classes are done with to answer a few questions. Given the fact you was the only survivor from last years attack we could use your insight. Perhaps this time we can find the ass hole who killed your friend Miss Rynolds"  
"Hey, her name was Rogers you idiot!" Stu shot at him as Xandra berried her face back in his best.  
"Yeah, why don't you give her time to breath first?" Merry said, clearly disgusted.  
"No, its OK" Xandra said, looking back at Spalding, "He's just doing his job. Sure, I'll be there somewhere around 4 if thats OK"  
"Thats perfect, Miss Jryce. You clearly have loyal friends, Xandra, if only we all did" The Dect. said, eyeing Stu again, clearly not happy with his attitude but not with suspicion, and left.  
"Ass hole" Merry muttered.  
"You OK?" Stu asked, looking down at the girl in his arms.  
"I'm fine" She replied, sounding tougher than she looked.  
"Then you wont mind if I do this" Stu replied, taking his arms from around her and walking forward a bit,  
"HEY MR. BALDING!" Stu shouted after the Dick Tracy wannabe. He turned around and regarded Stu. "HERES SOME INFORMATION FOR YA!" Stu shouted and with that, he turned around, bent over and pulled his PJ's down. Half the campus broke out laughing while the other half, the half that was stuck-up goody-2-shoues, gasped. Mr. Spalding, or Balding as Stu would for now on refer to him as, coughed, blinked and turned back round. Several people took pictures and those few prints would soon turn into hundreds.  
Stu was now one of the bravest men on campus: He was the man who mooned The law. 


	4. Recollections And Glares

Warnings: Language and hinting of a under-21 person being drunk.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SCREAM OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT! Wes Craven does.....Even if I **still** am in the businesses of buying Stu :-D  
  
Sorry for the delay in updates, have been really busy >.   
NOW ONTO THE FIC!   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Xandra stared at the little tape recorder that lay on the table in front of her, the tape slowly going from one reel to another, recording every little sound made, even her breathing.  
"Sarah had called Me about half an hour before I came over. She said she wanted help with her homework after a movie. So I got ready to go over straight away but...I had a small fight with My mother and didn't get there as soon as hoped"  
"What was the fight about, Miss Jryce?" Dect. Spalding, who sat across the table from her asked. Xandra shrugged.  
"House cleaning. My room was a mess...So, she made Me stay and clean up my room before I could go. Anyway...When I got there I rang the doorbell but no answer. So, I opened the door and went in. The TV was running with a tape in the VCR, I could hear it up ahead in the living room. But...Thats not what held My attention. I heard something in the kitchen like....Like..." Xandra closed her eyes, straining not to start crying again.  
"What was it?" Spalding insisted.  
"A metal object going through something--squishy. Hesitantly I started to walk towards the kitchen When I got in there I....There was no one there...Except..." Xandra bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut harder. Stu who had came with her against his own better judgement wrapped an arm about her and pressed her head onto his shoulder. Xandra took in a breath and opened her eyes back up.  
"I saw what was left of Sarah on the kitchen floor. She was split open from stomach all the way to her skull...There was blood everywhere" Xandra said, her voice cracking as tears tried to come into her eyes.  
"What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything. I just stood there, to shocked to even comprehend what was in front of Me....And then....." Xandra trailed off. She had spent an entire year trying to bury this, the last thing she wanted was to recall it. It was evident on her face.  
"Is this really necessary?" Stu asked, disgust and hatred in his voice. For God's sake, the girl had already given a report back when this happened, why'd she have to do this again? Honestly, the cops must be sadists.  
Spalding ignored Stu and continued to look at Xandra whose head was still resting on Stu's shoulder.  
"And then?". Xandra took in a breath and looked at the detective.  
"Out of the side of My eye I saw something quickly shoot over My shoulder and then dive into it. I screamed at the pain and the object, a Scythe, was taken from My shoulder. I felt a hand shoved Me forward and I landed right next to Sarah. I screamed again and tried to get to My feet. It was no good, I was to scared to even control My legs right. I did manage to turn over..."  
"What did you see?" Spalding asked, absolutely no emotion in his voice.  
"I saw a....A tall figure standing about two feet away from Me in a black robe costume and a happy face mask, a Scythe in its hand which was dripping blood...My blood" Xandra whimpered. She broke down slightly and began to cry, burying her face into Stu's neck. Stu patted her head, rocking her in his arms as best he cold as they was both sitting down. Xandra gathered herself a little and looked up into Stu's face. The blond wore a reassuring smile and he squeezed her shoulder.  
"Its OK" He whispered to her, patting her head. Xandra sniffled and tried to fit a grin onto her lips.  
"Xandra, I know this is hard for you, but please continue" Spalding said. Xandra's eyes drifted to him and what the Detective saw took him slightly off guard. Through the tears in her eyes he saw boiling hatred, malicious cruelty, even the small sparks of insanity. Then her face softened, the look went out of her multicolored eyes and she sighed. Stu, on the other hand, shot him a glare that somewhat reflected Xandra's but not as serious. More like that of a person whose friend was being nagged to death.  
"The...The figure kneeled over Me and then My side exploded with pain. I could feel the Scythe ripping through My flesh. I went to scream but it clamped a hand over My throat...I knew I was going to die so I gave up. I laid still, getting oozy as I lost blood and waited. The head went sideways slightly as though confused by My actions. Then it stood up, wiped the blade off on its robe and threw the Scythe in the kitchen sink. The figure kicked Me, hard, in the wound and then just....Left. I fainted afterwards" Xandra said, holding back a sob that threatened to escape her throat. Spalding was going through a record. He looked up at her then back down to the report that Stu suspected was the one she had gave last time. Xandra had her eyes closed, head resting against Stu's shoulder. She looked like a little girl that had been through the ringer several times and then had been made to describe how it felt in detail.  
"Miss Jryce, do you know of anyone who would have wanted to harm Miss Lavange or yourself?" The Detective asked. Xandra shook her head. It was a lie of cores. Her mother often threatened to kill her and Lila had been a bitch and a half. Everyone on campus, aside from those who was her loyal following, hated her guts. Hell, there was even a rumor going around she had slept with the head hancho to even get in. Spalding nodded and reached for his tape recorder, clicking it off. He looked at the girl in front of him. Tall, about 6ft, shoulder blade length auburn hair and multicolored eyes that reflected every emotion that could be possible. Those same two eyes had peered up at him one night at the hospital in Vandton Connecticut. Fear, shock, sadness, torment and sleepiness had been what those two eyes had reflected back then. Now they reflected something of the same...But, even back then, there was something else that nagged at him. Something so unusual you wouldn't ever notice it if you haddn't been trained to notice these things. Spalding couldn't place his finger on it. For a long time he tried to shrug it off, convince himself it had been all the meds and shit they had been pumping into her. But it wasn't so. In pictures just before the incident there was that same something. A little glint of something. And that same glint was still there. Spalding was always confused and confuzzled by it. That little glint was the only thing that made him have his doubts about her...And still does so.  
"That will be all for today Miss Jryce. Thank you" He said, trying to sound kind. Stu stood up, helping Xandra up as well. He insisted on having his arm about her shoulders for comfort.  
"Do you have anything as of yet?" Xandra asked.  
"No, but I'll let you know when we do" He said, walking to the door and opening it for them. Stu let Xandra walk through the door first and followed. He stopped when he was right in front of Spalding and looked at him, scanning the Detective's two eyes, then scoffed and followed his friend out of the building.  
Spalding blinked. That boy had the same glint in his own eyes....  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Asked Merry who was leaning up against the car. Xandra shrugged gloomily and Stu, who was following the girl, scoffed again.  
"That Balding asshole makes Me wanna tear his head off and use it for a football!" Stu growled, opening the backseat door for Xandra.  
"Your not the only one, Stu" Merry replied, "Honestly, I've met a lotta dick-heads in My life but he takes the cake!". Stu began laughing and Xandra, who by this time had gotten into the car, peered up at him. Stu continued to laugh until it got contagious and Merry began to giggle as well. Before long Merry was laughing just as hard as Stu, although she didn't know why. Xandra looked at the two, a grin on her face, thinking they both had gone mad...In a good way though. Then she started to laugh! In a couple of minutes, the three had laughed until they had tears rolling down their faces, Stu the worst.  
"King" Stu managed to get out before another fit of laughs.  
"King of" He laughed again then put his hand up to his mouth. He fought himself for a few seconds then calmed down enough to speak.  
"King Dick McShorty of Dickheadia!" He shrieked and again started laughing. Merry, who had by this time walked to the driver's side door gasped and started laughing again. Even Xandra, feeling as gloomy as she was, laughed until tears was streaking down her eyes.  
"Move over" Stu laughed to Xandra and she scooted over. Stu climbed in the back of the rather ran down rusty gold colored Fire bird and closed the door.  
"Moony" Xandra giggled and Stu raised his eyebrow at her.  
"Say what?"  
"Moony" Xandra repeated, looking at Stu. Merry got the joke and began laughing, again, as well. Stu, who was clueless, looking pleadingly from one face to another.  
"You mooned Spalding, remember?" Merry giggled, starting the car. Stu snorted, getting it now, and giggled (Yes, giggled) madly.  
"Moony of Moon_shine_ Highway!!" Xandra shrieked, laughing and falling onto Stu's shoulder.  
  
  
2 weeks latter  
  
  
"Hi"  
"Hi". And then a small second of silence....  
"Hi"  
"Hi". Aaron smiled over at Merry. There was a party at the local skating club and he had thought it would be nice for Merry, himself, Stu and Xandra to go. The only thing he hadn't counted on was the fact that Stu and Xandra would insist on Merry and himself sitting _together_ in the back seat.  
Xandra, who was riding shotgun next to Stu, who was shaking with silent laugher in the driver's seat, sighed. Annoyed and feeling sarcastic, she turned in her seat and looked back at Merry and Aaron.  
"Hi to you two as well! Gee, I've never met you two before in My life, can we introduce ourselves?" Xandra said. Aaron felt a blush crawl over his cheeks as Merry giggled.  
"Yeah" Stu chimed in, "Hi, I'm Stu also known as Evil Kenevil!".  
"Xandra, also known as Inferis the Vampire/Assassin Goddess". Aaron shook his head at the two goofballs. Merry continued to giggle because she was embarrassed to do anything else.  
"OK, you, Vampire, BITE ME! You, Evil Kenevil, DRIVE!" Aaron said, eager to get out of the car already. He didn't like being this close to the girl he considered one of the prettiest in the world.  
"OK then..Buckle up" Stu said, turning back around in his seat. Xandra sighed and gently thwaped him upside the head.  
"We ARE buckled up you idiot!". Stu jumped, as though shocked to find this out.  
"Oooooohhhh!!!" He said sarcastically, "Thank you for telling Me" He said, winking.  
"I agree with Aaron: Shut up and drive!".  
"Fine, fine..." Stu muttered, cranking up the Camaro his mom had bought him and drove all the way to Harvard for him. Next thing they knew, Merry, Aaron and Xandra was holding onto the sides of the car for dear life as Stu burned rubber...And knocked over a trash can as he turned a corner.  
  
"Oh I had forgotten how..Loud parties are" Xandra said, entering the skating rank. Orgy "Blue Monday" blared out of large speakers that was mounted at every end of the rank. Lights danced and changed colors and twirled about. Kids, on and off the skating floor, danced, laughed, joked and drank. Money switched hands as skates and roller blades was bought or rented. Several people fell down as they realized they should have stayed with skates for a while before going over to blades.  
"Yeah, great, isn't it?" Stu shouted over the noise, curling a arm over Xandra's shoulders. Xandra and Stu had been acting friendly for some time now, but they was still on the "Just Friends" level, despite the joking remarks from their friends.  
"I hope I remember how to skate" Merry said, looking at the skates in her hand. Aaron, who had changed in the car, skated past her, backwards as to face her, and grinned.  
"Its easy" He said, spinning about in a circle to prove it, "Anyway, your wearing skates, not blades, those barely let you fall down".  
"Really? What about that boy over there who just went face first into that girl with the silver hair?". Aaron Shrugged. He skated up to her and patted her head.  
"You'll be fine...Hey guys, I'm going to go give this girl some lessons, you two have fun" He said and skated away with Merry. Xandra, whose own blades was flung over her shoulder although it had been several years sense she last skated, shrugged and looked around. There was a glint in her eyes that made the small smirk on her lips slightly scary to anyone who hadn't met her before.  
"Want something to drink?" Stu asked her, smiling down at her. Xandra nodded.  
"Yeah, do they have champing?". Stu laughed.  
"Champing. Does this look like the ritz?!" Stu asked her. Xandra laughed.  
"I'll take a Hawaiian punch, considering I wanna drive that car of yours home and I wont be able to do that if I'm waisted. Anyhow, I'm not old enough to drink in public". Stu laughed and started to walk away. Xandra sighed and went to a bench to change shoes.  
"Who invited you?" Asked a boy who walked up to her. Xandra looked up at him. About 5'10, brown eyes, pail face with a sneer on the lips and greased down black hair. Xandra sighed.  
"Its a free country" She replied.  
"Well, its not a free bench. Off" The guy ordered. Xandra crossed her legs.  
"I rather like it here" She responded calmly. The boys brown eyes narrowed.  
"I don't think you understand. You attracting flies, I don't want you here. So get your black leather clad ass off My bench and go sit on the little girlie's side of the rank". Xandra's eyebrow shot up and she slowly rose up. She was taller than him by a couple of inches and she looked down into his eyes. He felt a shiver crawl up his back as he looked into those two multicolored eyes. The glare was enough to turn a person into Stone and he found himself incapable of moving. Then her face softened and the look left her eyes.  
"I don't think I want to sit on a Fags bench anyway" She said and walked off.  
"Yo Xandra!" Stu shouted to the girl a few minutes later. Xandra finished tieing her blades and looked up at the boy who was skating towards her. He turned just in time and sat down on the bench next to her, handing her a bottle with red Hawaiian punch inside. Stu sported a bottle of Bud himself. Xandra smiled her thanks and took a long swallow of her drink.  
"OK girl, lets see if you can skate" Stu said, setting his own drink down and standing up. He took Xandra's hands and she stood up shakily. Her legs wabbled a little and then she went onto auto pilot and stood still. Stu smiled.  
"See? you never forget, its like riding a bike...Or Me" Stu added with a cheesy grin. Xandra laughed. Stu let go of her hands and for an instant she thought she'd fall smack dab on her but. But to her surprises she didn't. Then, slowly she began to skate. Next things he knew she was dancing along to the music, skating in a wide circle around the rank.  
And then she went right into a wall...  
  
"Bye" Hiccuped Aaron as he left the two girl's room.  
"Bye" Merry drunkenly giggled after him. She turned around and jumped, then started laughing.  
"You scared Me Stu" Merry giggled, looking at the blurry image of Stu in front of her. Stu giggled and petted Merry.  
"Yeah, I'm just a scary guy. I need to get home" Stu hiccuped, "Miss 'be-sensible-and-get-drunk-at-home' just blacked out on her bed" Stu giggled, pointing to a black clad figure on Xandra's bed which was snoring. Merry giggled and pressed a finger to her lips "Shhhhhh". Stu nodded his head and walked to the door.  
"See ya tomorrow". Merry, who hadn't stopped giggling, began to sound like a chipmunk on speed.  
"Stu, thats the door" Merry said, taking the liberty of staring at Stu's backside. She could see why Xandra did this so often.  
"So? Doors have feelings to" Stu said, turning around and hugging his drunken friend, "Night, see ya tomorrow".  
"You to..Phew, getta bath" Merry added, sounding reasonable for the first time in the past hour. Stu laughed and gave Merry's butt a meaningful squeeze then walked smack dab into the door.  
"Things work better when you open them up. Now I know how X.J. feels" He said, gave a drunken wave and went off down he hall, every now and then hiccuping. Merry giggled and closed the door. She walked over to her bed and jumped in it, not even thinking about changing out of her party cloths. She looked over at the peacefully sleeping face of Xandra and giggled, thinking about the trouble she would have with those leather pants in three hours when she had to go to the bathroom. Merry closed her eyes and within 7 minutes she was sleeping deeply.   
She didn't notice the hand passing back and forth in front of her eyes and she didn't hear the door open or click as it was quietly shut. 


End file.
